Cyclops
Name of Speicies '''Cyclops '''General Out Look Most Cyclops are general peaceful farmers, they are herbavorse and don't eat meat. Cyclops are often confused with their meaner and bigger cousins. Humans- Cyclops generally fear humans and tend to avoid them at all cost. They see them as a violent race but are known to trade with them some times. Riders are always flying off to Cyclops villages to create peace treaties. Thought some Cyclops are known to take humans into their tribe and protect a few. Game of Thrones- Cyclops in general want nothing to do with the games at all and tend to avoid them. It is rare to see a Cyclops in battles. Demons- Cyclops generally hate demons that attack their flock thought some times they are known to have pacts with certin demons and befriend a few of them. Cyclops are known to train some demons to work for them that don't have human intelligence. Strengths Their seer size usualy deters most Demons and predators from attacking them or their flock. Cyclops are generaly stock and blubbery their skin can stretch quite far. They have huge powerful arms they usually wrest on the knuckles of their hands. Eye sight they have a huge eye that can sense heat around them they can also sense magical presence. It is almost impossible to sneak up on a Cyclops. Cyclops do not get cold their body temperature changes to match their environment it is impossible for a cyclops to die of exposure. Weakness Cyclops have weak feet and use their tail for balance a Cyclops without a tail cannot walk thought their tails are known to regrow when cut off over time. Cyclops are general viewed as dumb but they are actually quite intelligence. Socitey Rules: Cyclops are born in the spring time and take three years to conceive a Cyclops baby that is born healthy. The Entire tribe cares for the young, as well as the elders. Cyclops tend to revere each other usually by the size of their hut, or house. They live under chiefs who command tribes. Each Chief is considered the leader of their Tribe. The Chiefs usually seek out each other for trade, or for hardship. It is not uncommon for another Chief to declare war against another Tribe. Cyclops are normally peaceful but in these situations they can become violent. When a Child of a Cyclops is threatened they become very protective and out burst. When their pride is wounded they will attack. Cyclops won't attack if you do not insult or provoke them. Cyclops can fight and both males and females are trained in how to fight. Cyclops have emotions and it depends on the individual Cyclops on how they act but if a Cyclops kill another they then banish that Cyclops. And kick them out of the tribe if they return they are either clubbed to death or crushed with rocks. Cyclops generally half the damage of most magic due to earth magic and are immune to thunder magic.